Lee
Lee is a character who appeared in the eleventh episode of the first season of . He is a vampire who was turned by Lexi Branson, his late girlfriend, many years before Lexi's death, so they could be together forever. When Damon killed Lexi, he sought revenge, but Elena convinced him to honor Lexi by not killing Damon. He has not been seen on the show ever since his encounter with Damon and Elena. However, it's quite possible that Lee died after Finn Mikaelson, or his brother Kol Mikaelson, were killed by the Mystic Falls Gang (specifically Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert). Early History During his human years, he met Lexi Branson and fell in love with her. At first, he was confused about how he felt about her, but eventually came to terms with his feelings towards her. She turned him into a vampire so that they could spend forever together. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One Bree called him shortly after Damon and Elena arrived at her bar. When Elena went outside to speak on her phone, he kidnapped her to lead Damon into a trap when he tried to rescue her. He attacked Damon, but Elena begged him to stop, revealing that Lexi had told her about him and, since Lexi was good, he must be too. Lee, in anger, then threw Damon at the wall. Elena thanked him for not killing Damon, but he only said it wasn't for her, and fled. He hasn't been seen on the show ever since. Personality Lee is shown to be blunt and when he decided not to kill Damon, he bluntly tells Elena that he didn't do it for him or her, but possibly for Lexi. Lee was also heartbroken about Lexi as he wanted to spend eternity with her and wanted vengeance against Damon for killing her. Physical Appearance Lee is a handsome vampire with dark brown hair and dark, brown eyes. He has some facial hair and from what is shown, it seems he wears dark clothing. Powers and Abilities Lee possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Lee had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Appearances Season One *''162 Candles'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Bloodlines'' Name *'Lee' is of English origin and has many meanings from different origins. In Celtic and American, Lee means "healer", Latin "lion", English "meadow or wood", Irish is "poetic" and in Hebrew it means "to me". It can also mean "clearing or meadow".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lee_(English_given_name) Trivia *He and Charlotte are the only vampires to appear in one episode and never appear again without being killed. *Lee, Charlotte, Nandi and Lucy are the only living supernatural characters to be seen in just one episode without being killed. *He is deceased if he is descended from Finn, Kol or Elijah. **If this is the case, he either found peace, went to Hell or a different dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery Screenshot 403.jpg Screenshot 402.jpg Screenshot 397.jpg Screenshot 396.jpg Screenshot_408.jpg Screenshot_406.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Unknown status Category:Undead